True Life: I Have OJD
by Oh.Your.Hott
Summary: My names Courntey, Im 16 years old, and I have OJD." A crazed Jonas fan goes on the show true life on MTV but will eberything change when the boys finally enter her life?


**True Life: I Have OJD  
**_The Audition_

March 23, 2008

"Ha I can't believe we're actually gonna go through with this." I said to my crazy best friend Kaitlin.

"Um, how can we not? This is just about the greatest thing to ever happen at SHS." She responded as we stepped forward to keep up with the barley moving line.

"I know, but I'm still nervous. I mean we're auditioning for MTV producers and stuff. They're gonna think I'm so pathetic."

"Yeah well the fact that you're going for the OJD thing isn't helping one bit. What are you, 12?"

I rolled my eyes, Katie was my best friend, but she hated the Jonas Brothers and my obsession, but I gave her props for tolerating it without the rude remarks most of the time.

Hold on let's rewind. I'm guessing you're wondering who I am and what's even going on right now. So let me tell you a little bit about my self.

Name: Courtney

Age: 16  
Bday: 8/14  
Location: It's a smalltown, enough said.  
Hobbies: MUSIC  
Biggest Problem: OJD

That's right, I have Obsessive Jonas Disorder, but I swear it's not as bad as it sounds. Now, about the MTV thing. About a week back it was announced that MTV would be coming here to audition people for their show "True Life" if you don't know what that is (have you been living under a rock?) let me explain it.

Basically it's a show we're you have some sort of problem, ex: True Life: I'm an alcoholic. And MTV follows you around with cameras so people can see how people with said problem live their life. Anywho back to the audition.

Needless to say everyone in my high school was pretty rilled up about auditioning for MTV and everyone in the school was going for it. The best part was that you didn't have to fit into a certain category, you got to choose the problem that you want showcased. Most people are doing something teenage angst-esque like True Life: I'm flunking school, my parents hate me, I'm a druggie, I'm un popular, etc. But I'm being original, maybe you've guessed it by now, maybe you haven't, but you'll have to wait and see.

"Oh my gosh I'm next I'm next." Kaitlin squealed, half sarcastically, half out of nerves. The person who was currently being interviewed walked out of the room and told Katie to head on in.

"Good luck darling!" I said as the door opened and slammed behind her. In what was no more than 5 minutes her interview was over and I was up.

"Go get'em sexy!" She said as I rolled my eyes and walked in. The auditions were in the chorus room which made me feel more at home, since I practically lived there. There was a music stand tilted enough to hold a camera and the interviewer behind it with a chair in front of it for me.

"Hi, I'm Courtney, how are you?" I said shaking his hand and flashing my million dollar smile.

"I'm good thank you, I'm Mike, please sit." He said also sitting. Mike couldn't be more than 27, with spiked black hair, tattoos, black apparel, and a black hat backwards on his head he looked like Travis Barker from Blink 182. I didn't feel intimated at all, in fact I felt like I was talking to my brother, only this guy was way hotter, trust me.

"So I'm going to start the camera and ask you some questions. Just ignore the camera and talk to me as if we were just two friends having a conversation."

"Can do." I said smiling again.

"Okay so please state your name, age, and what you're True Life situation is."

Still smiling I simply said "Hi, my name is Courtney, I'm 16 years old, and I have OJD."

"Okay…" He said not really knowing what I meant by OJD, but he kept going. He asked me questions about my family and friends and town. He asked me if I would mind being on camera and all that Jazz, and then finally, he asked me about what I had said earlier.

"What does OJD stand for?" He asked.

"Obsessive Jonas Disorder." I said confidently.

"I don't think that's a real disorder."

"Maybe not a medical one, but it's certainly something that could be on True Life."

"How?"

"Cause no one really understands how hard it is to be a Jonas fan."

He smirked and turned off the camera.

"Well Courtney, you're free to go. MTV will review your tape and we'll see if you have what it takes to be on True Life."

"Thanks Mike, I hope to see you again soon." I got up, shook his hand one more time, flashed a smile, and left the room.

Well I think that went well

**A/N Fun fact! I actually auditioned for MTVs Made and that's exactly how it went. I didn't even make it to the first round by my roommate from camp was one of the final 3! Anyways I'm putting Confessions of a Jonas Fan on hold for this one, actually I might just stop that one, depends on how this one goes. Anyways **_**yes **_**the JB will be in this story, like interacting with the character and stuff but it might just take longer for them to actually meet. Don't worry, it'll come out good okay? Anyways review!!**


End file.
